The Doctor's TARDIS (The Man Beyond Time)
History The Doctor stole his TARDIS from the repair shop in the Gallifrey Capitol, in order to escape his homeworld alongside his granddaughter, Susan. Over the years, he has developed a near-symbiotic bond with his TARDIS, which insists on taking him to places he needs to be, rather than where he wants to be. The 13th Doctor Following his regeneration into his 13th incarnation, the Doctor decided to change the 'desktop theme' of his TARDIS to something new. Following its change, the TARDIS had incorporated a number of elements that it had foreseen would be beneficial in the Doctor's future, such as a pole for Mr Smart to be plugged into, despite the Doctor having not found him at the point in time the TARDIS redesigned itself. Appearance Interior The TARDIS console room is relatively large, with blue walls, a black trim, and grey flooring. It is divided into three levels, the main floor, the middle platform, and the upper level, with stairs connecting the main floor and upper level to the middle platform. The console platform is a lighter shade of grey than the main floor and upper level, although all three floors are made of metal. The console itself sits on a slightly raised section of the middle platform, with two dark grey-coloured steps leading up to it. The steps up to the console can open up, revealing compartments where the Doctor can store all sorts of items. Two orange, glowing beams connect the main floor to the ceiling, that fill with bright energies when the TARDIS is in flight. The console is black, with light grey/near-white panels, and lights all around the rim. One of its panels is an upgraded version of the telepathic circuit interface panel, as well as a touchscreen panel that shows digitised maps of the Doctor's location, allowing him to interact with them and view scanner information. The other four panels are various arrangements of buttons, levers and other types of controls, placed in a pattern that only the Doctor seems to be able to understand. The time rotor glows blue, and has crystalline, hexagonal-shaped ornaments on the inside at both the top and bottom, which move up and down, towards and away from each other during flight. The wall along the upper level has a black strip, with hexagonal indents all along it, with hexagonal lights at the centre of each, alternating between blue and orange. On the other walls of the console room, similar hexagonal indents/lights form three rows on each wall, with the outer rows having orange lights, and the middle row having blue lights. Black lines connect the hexagons from each row, connecting the black base surrounding the walls to the black trim of the ceiling. To the right of the console on the lower floor, is a bookshelf, where he keeps a number of his favourite books, and has photos of loved ones pinned to the side of it. He also added a large chalkboard, which he uses to map out his thoughts as best he can, and is often covered in scribbles and half-erased equations that are nonsensical to anyone but him. Exterior The exterior of the TARDIS has also changed. The sign on the door is now black with white writing, rather than the reverse it had been for a long time. The windows are back to a white/grey colour, save for the bottom middle on each, reminiscent of the 'Mackenzie Trench police box', except it is black instead of blue. It now also has a darker blue trim, as a result of the Doctor wanting to "mix it up a little". It retains the St. John's Ambulance sticker that it had previously. As a result of his 'renewing' the TARDIS, it has two fully-functional phones, one on the console inside, and one in the compartment on the front. They have different phone numbers, and the one in the compartment calls through to the console phone if someone rings '946' (which spells 'WHO', a joke on the TARDIS' part). Trivia * I like it when the TARDIS console is ominous, which is why it's dark with glowing lights. Category:Vehicles Category:The Man Beyond Time